


Back To You

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hey I love your writing! Can you please write one where the Gabriel and the reader are together and he leaves the reader a few weeks before he "dies" and then the reader (who is friends with TFW) has to go through everything after season 5 without him and then he comes back after Dean dies (at the end of s9) and the reader gets really mad at him when he tries to explain but after a while forgives him and they get back together? Thank you a million in advance!!!Warnings: fluff, mild violence, fighting?, season 9 and possible 10 spoilersAuthor: GwenThanks for the Request!Sorry if this sucks….





	Back To You

Your head was slumped down on your pillow as you slowly stirred awake. You weren’t sure what woke you, but then you noticed that part of the bed was empty. Even though Gabriel didn’t need to sleep, he enjoyed cuddling a lot. Raising your head slowly and blinking a few times, you noticed he wasn’t in the room at all.   
Grabbing your robe, you headed down the stairs, knowing where he’d likely be. The door creaked a little as you stepped out onto your porch. Gabriel was in the seater swing with his head in his hands. You sat down next to him, leaning your head on his shoulder, rubbing his back as you tried to get him to look at you.  
“Gabe? What’s wrong?” You ran a hand through his golden hair. “Talk to me.”  
“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded broken.   
“Gabe?” You leaned down, trying to see his expression through his hands that continued to cover his face.   
“I….I have to go.”  
“Go? Go where? Wait….are you breaking up with me?” At your last question Gabriel snapped up to look at you.  
“Never.”  
“Then why are you leaving?”  
“It’s….” His honey brown eyes turned away from you, but he put a reassuring hand on your knee. “It’s this meeting...about the apocalypse. People...gods...are getting desperate.”  
“Then why are you sorry?”  
“I just hate to leave you like this. With the world ending and such.”  
You let out a small laugh, hugging him. “I have my own guardian angel. And as long as you come back, I’ll be fine.” Gabriel still looked unhappy, so you pushed him back in the seater swing and straddled him. “I said I’ll be fine.” Your lips brushed over his as you said those words. “Just promise you’ll come back.” Gabriel gave you that look of his, that sassy ‘of course’ look, that truly was his own. You smiled at the return of his normal self as you spent the night kissing and making love on your porch.  
You woke up in your bed, probably Gabriel brought you there, and found he was gone. A note that read “I promise -Gabriel” sat on your nightstand in his familiar handwriting. You smiled to yourself as you started the day, hoping to have him back in your arms again in a short amount of time.

It had been two months since Gabriel left. You kept the note nearby and prayed to him every night, waiting for him to come back. You finally stopped when Sam and Dean showed up at your house. They told you Gabriel was dead, helping them escape from Lucifer.   
Tears streamed down your face as realization hit. You clung to Dean as Sam went to fetch some tissues and some water. After that you decided to help the boys out with stopping Lucifer. You figured Gabriel wouldn’t be too happy with you going off and risking your life, but you didn’t want to have him die in vain.   
Soon Sam, Dean, Cas, and you went through much more troubles than just the devil. You joined up with Sam when he got of the cage, wanting to keep your mind off of the folded piece of paper that you always had with you. Even as your heart slowly healed, you still kept a place for Gabriel.   
You thought your heart was hardened after all the loss you had with Sam in the cage, Cas and Dean in purgatory, and the angels falling, but when Metatron plunged that blade into Dean’s chest, you felt like the time when you lost Gabriel.   
Dean was cleaned up, laying on his bed, dead. Sam and you split off, dealing with the pain and sorrows in different ways. Sam took a bottle of whiskey, not bothering with a glass and went straight to numbing the pain.   
You on the other hand walked outside, clinging to your jacket as the wind kicked up. You started walking in a direction with tears blurring your vision, not that you really cared.   
“Why?! Why can’t you just let me be happy?! Gabriel and now Dean? What did I do to deserve this?” You screamed as you collapsed on the ground. You started to shiver, although you weren’t sure if it was from the cold or the sadness you felt.   
Suddenly you remembered the note from Gabriel that you kept in your inner pocket of your jacket. You dug it out with shaky hands and stared at the words. He promised. Gabriel promised to come back and he didn’t. It had been five years and nothing.  
“Liar.” You muttered then began tearing up the note. The pieces were taken by the wind and carried down the road, however some stuck to a pair of legs that approached you. You didn’t bother to look at who was coming towards you, figuring it was probably Sam. They stopped a few feet from you and slowly you gazed upwards.   
“Hey cupcake.” His golden hair was cut a bit and tamed since the last time you saw him. The bright smile that always made your knees weak was there on his face, but not as bright as it used to be. “I’m sorry.”  
Your eyes shot to the ground again, not wanting to face the archangel. “You’re not real.”  
Gabriel bent down, brushing a strand of hair out of your face. You winced at his touch, not believing that it was truly him. “It’s me cupcake. I’m sorry it took so long.”  
You stood up, moving slightly back from him. “My Gabriel is dead. He wouldn’t have left me.” His face mimicked of someone who was watching their heart be ripped out of their body. With renewed confidence you continued your verbal assault. “My Gabriel would’ve saved my friends. Would’ve stopped Metatron and saved Dean. My Gabriel wouldn’t hide away like a coward! You are nothing but a cheap illusion.” You turned away and started trudging toward the bunker.   
“(Y/N).....wait!” You didn’t stop as he called out to you. Then with a flutter of wings he appeared in front of you with pleading eyes. “It’s me. I’m real. I left you and I’m sorry.”  
Somewhere in the back of your mind it all clicked. You stepped forward and punched him across the face. “Well I’m sorry too.” You sneered. “Sorry I waited for you.”  
He gripped your wrist tight as you brushed past him. “Wait. Let me explain.”  
“Let me go.”  
“Not until you hear me out.”  
“Make it quick. I have to go back and bury a friend.”  
Gabriel still had his hand on your wrist, but released some of the pleasure as you stood there gazing at each other. “I didn’t mean to be gone that long. Things just got complicated. If Lucifer found out about you and I…..he would have killed you. I stayed away to protect you….and myself. Metatron imprisoned me.. He kept me like some wild animal at a zoo. ”  
“Where were you before that? I still remember a couple years between Lucifer and Metatron that you could’ve come back.”  
His honey brown eyes wavered as his feet brought him closer to you. “I thought perhaps it would be best to leave you be. I thought perhaps you’d settle down and find someone else.”  
“What made you change your mind?” You asked him sincerely.  
“Metatron. He threatened you. After what he did to Dean…...I couldn’t lose you. I can’t lose you.”  
There was silence for a moment with hope evident in his eyes. “But you already did.” You managed to get out of his grip and turned away.  
“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” He kept calling after you, but you didn’t stop.  
The heavy bunker door silenced the pleas Gabriel sent you. You noticed the whiskey bottle was abandoned as you entered the library, looking for Sam. The hallways were quiet as you made your way towards Dean’s room, figuring he was probably there.   
“Sam?” You called out as you found Dean’s door to be slightly opened. Sam was pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his messy hair as you slowly made your way in. You stopped as you noticed the bed empty. “What did you do?”  
“He’s gone.”  
“I know that, but what did you do with the body?” You spoke softly, trying not to further upset him.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You didn’t move him?”  
“No! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” His sharpness caught you off-guard. “Sorry.” He mumbled as he noticed your timid expression. “I don’t know. I just don’t know.”  
Sam sat down in a chair next to the bed and you immediately went over to him. “We’ll figure this out.” You whispered as you hugged him. 

A few days later you and Sam decided to split up. Sam was going to look for Dean on his own, which you understood. However, you decided to find Cas and see if maybe he knew what was going on.   
It was about two nights after you left Sam that you noticed a strange presence wherever you went. You finally had enough and decided that it was time to find out who was stalking you. With all of your gear put away and freshly out of the shower, you sat at the edge of the bed and looked around the room as you spoke.   
“Look I know someone is there. Crowley? Cas? I don’t really care, but get your butt out here before I cast a spell or something to get rid of you for good. Come on. I don’t bite….I just might kill you instead.”   
A small chuckle came behind you and you felt the bed dip under new weight. “Always the blunt one, huh?” Gabriel had his arms behind his head, leaning back against the headboard.  
“You?”  
“Who else, sweetcheeks?”  
You stood up creating distance as you glared at the archangel. “I thought you left….for good.”  
“I made a promise I intend to keep.” He moved toward the edge of the bed.  
“What? Coming back, after all this time?”  
“Please, (Y/N). I love you.” You froze, neither of you had ever told each other that. Gabriel took that moment to take away the distance between you two and wrapped his arms around your frame. “I love you, (Y/N).”   
You didn’t know how you had any left, but tears poured down your face. Your arms encircled him, completing the hug as you buried your head into his chest, smelling his sweet scent. “I love you too.” The words fell out of your mouth in a whisper, but you knew he heard you.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“You should be.” You laughed, in what felt like the first time ever.   
“I promise to not leave again.”  
“I’ll kill you if you do.”  
“I know.” Gabriel kissed the top of your head, happy to have you in his arms once again.


End file.
